To Fight or Flight
by St. Helena
Summary: There is a organization hunting down the nations. But N. Italy is still running away from them. North Italy has a plan but is unsure how to tell it. You might think he is carefree type of person when really he isnt. Rated T because of cursing and there will be blood on some odd chapters. Sorry for horrible summary. There are some stories they're very descriptive so be warn once in.
1. Chapter 1- Hunted

**Authors note: I dont anything! Sorry out of character! **

~000~

Damn it. Move left, no dodge, fuck turn left. I was running as fast as my feet could take. As I ran futher I noticed a ten feet tall ,metal, gate. I stopped for a few seconds to noticed a hole big enough for me to go through.

Once noticed I grab some of the gate and threw myself under the hole to make it clearly and still ran like hell. Man it is a good thing Romano isnt here. Even though he was taken first, then Ludwig, then Japan, China, France, and a few others.

I know I shouldnt cruse but damnit! I have to follow Ludwigs orders to find help and run. So who could I go to. I know I am not in America nor England. I wish someone could help me at my moment in need. White flag white flag white flag... Just repeat these words Feli 'You will find help, You will get Ludwig back, How about Spain?' Wait what country am I in?

I stopped to noticed they werent following me. Just like that I fell straight to my knees and pant as if I've been hit with one of those semi-trucks that America keeps talking about. Once I competely calmed down to look around to see I am in a ally. A really dark, scary, stinky, and cold ally. I was still looking around to notice there was only one way to get out which was ahead of me. Not back through that gate. Man I am really happy I paid attention to Germanys lessons to escaping plan of 'Running like hell' plan.

I was walking until stars gleamed out warning it will be even darker than it already is. I hate being alone in the dark. But more of all alone and afraid. This will really bug me until I find some type of place to rest. 'Keep calm Italy your almost there, you just need to make it to point B instead of point A.' I kept repeating to myself until I hear cars. I am glad I played that trick of being supposely 'dumb' and 'go-luck' thing (at times).

I walked towards the sound of cars that came behind the wall that faced me with spray paint of 'LOSER', 'KING WAZ HERE', and 'NO WAY OUT' signs. There are several more but those I reconized. And besides the others are worn out of destoryed by other people. But slowly I approach the wall and I started to hear sounds of someone talking. I look around the wall and see a small hole on the floor. I knew I was going to be drity anyways so I dropped like of a feather not a single sound from me. Once I was on the floor I started to see feet of more than one.

It was around three different feet. Even though I reconized the boots from Germanys closet. Military boots maybe some where in 1900's through 2014. I know sertant boots only last so long before tearing away but these were kept into good contitions. These were perfectly shined like and made clicking sounds like from WW1 through WW2 kinda of boots.

One voice was deep but sounded of a male. **"Damn it. We lost one through a gated fence that had a hole on the right side. Now what?" **The other one was female **"I am sure we can leave one out besides he is a coward from his files. Beside if we wait long enough he might come out of the shadows." **The last one was a male so I will call this one male 2 while the other is male 1. But male 2 had a rough and maybe worned out voice. **"We dont need him. Besides we almost have all the greats. We need is America ,both sides, England, and the rest." **'Both sides' what does he mean by both sides. I kept sort of far away from the hole but everything went quickly quiet. Then a voice shouted which sounded like the female **"I SEE HIM THROUGH THAT HOLE! SHOOT HIM DEAD!" **Just like that, they sent bullets through the wall and I started to pull myself up and run again like hell.

I saw the wall taking the bullets while some werent so much. The wall was like a crumbling cookie. One wrong move and it falls down like Berlin wall when Germany and Prussia werent listening to each others plan. As I fully pulled myself to run, bullets ricoheted and couple of the bullets went into my left arm. It hurt like hell but I bite my tounge as I ran like one of those marothons but this one is life or death or captured then both. Did I ever mention I am starting to dislike running like a ragged dog. But if it means survival then I am willing to take it.

I ran for nearly ten or so seconds before the wall crumbled down into broken peices of brick and stone. And again run away around the left corner then right. I stopped to see that another brick wall was in my way there were some stone pots and boxes pilled next to each other on my right. While there was a door on my left I go towards the door on my left and wished it was my lucky chance. When all the times I wish for a way out through a door didnt seemed to work. It only brough more questions in my mind. What now? I cant go through the door, I cant go back where I came from, and I cant climb the wall. So now I am a sitting duck.

~000~

**Authors note: I dont own hetalia. And sorry if Italy was out of character but I had to make him a bit different enough. Sorry for the chilf hanger. If I mispelled anything please let me know nicely please if you dont mind. I hope you like this. **

**What does Man 2 mean by 'America both sides?' Why? These are interseting questions but I will see you next time to find out if N. Italy will be alive! **

**Also if you have a great idea for a name please tell me ^^; I would be happy to know~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Shut down

**Authors note: I dont anything! Sorry out of character! And sorry if Italy was out of character but I had to make him a bit different enough. If I mispelled anything please let me know nicely please if you dont mind. I hope you like this. **

~000~

I was a sitting duck when I was looking around for help or something to hid behind. But no luck for me at least. I know there was one way and it was to fight back. I only know little from Germanys training but when America and Russia are not looking I was watching them fight. And England and France fights too but normally America's and Russia's fights.

Then an idea hit me. I remember America and Prussia were playing Assian Creed when Germany got home. I know I sat there and watched as they assianate a few people ,which was amazing. I also remember if they had to run away they would run on top of roofs which brought that idea to my mind.

I looked over to the wooden boxes and breakable pot which a made quick staircase to escape. When the staircase was done they appeared around the corner yelling, which I quickly ignored and start climbing in the fastest pace I could. It was a little difficult to do while being shot by three people and have an injuryed arm but I didnt complain, I needed to find help but first plan A was to get away from them.

I was on my last step which I grabbed the clay roof blocks and lifted myself up. And when I did I nearly tripped and falled back down. The clay blocks started to get out of place while I was running and climing,which brought to mind if I could throw it. But I knew I was in deep water which I should just plainly run away. Surely I noticed the next roof was higher than the others which forced me to jump as I sprint like a wild horse in an open area.

I never looked down because I knew each time the roofs got higher that means the buildings are higher and also means I am futhur away from the gound. But I kept running while thinking 'The British are coming, the British are chasing me, the British are going to help me.' lines which increased my speed to full forces of jumps and decreasing of speed each second of time. I knew I was going to get down one way or another. I nearly forgot the people behind me are still chasing me.

I started to get angry while I was running away arguing with my self conicence. '_You coward! Fight back!_' they spoken in unison of anger. 'But if I do I might die and I would fail Germany. I have to follow orders.' my legs were starting to get wobbly just from one roof from another. '_Orders! Germany isnt here! I say defend yourself! They took your friends and you are running away, coward!_' I wanted to say something else but I knew they were winning. From the corner of my vision they pulled a left instead of a right which made me wonder.

'What are they doing? Why a left instead of a right? Do they still want me or not?' just like that ,one hopped from my far left and aimed their foot stright into my injuryed arm. The force was so strong it knocked me down from the roof onto the solid ground. There was a loud sound of a 'Crack!' which brought pain into my arm, head, some part of my spine and finally my arse. I layed there for merly a second until they appear with python with golden dragon, 45 callaber desert eagle, and a another 45 callaber but it is duled with an exter magzine.

They pointed straight into my postion. I knew I was dead from the get-go.

~000~

**Authors note: I dont hetalia. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FIND OUT NEXT TIME! DUN DUN DUH! **


	3. Chapter 3- 4 Bullets and One Person

**Authors note: I dont own hetalia! Sorry out of character! And sorry if Italy was out of character but I had to make him a bit different enough. If I mispelled anything please let me know nicely please if you dont mind. I hope you like this. Nor music! Song called Circus - Britney Spears. **

"conversation" 'Mind talking' _**'singing in the mind' **_**"sing outloud" **"'re-quote'"

~000~

As they pointed there guns into my face, my mind went into a blank. But yet I was thinking of the speed of light with suggestions. And one came to mind which was martial arts training. I know when I was younger I battled Turkey (which of course I won). So I watched if they will make a move or I will have to make my own move. It didnt last long when one took one step closer to my left side.

By that time I was focusing on two things. One was my arm and the last was there movement. Once one stepped closer I thought of the battle stragies. Then my mind went into a song called Circus by Britney Spears. It was getting louder and louder. The people werent helping, it only just a second until the one on the left nearly stomped on my chest which I turn to my right and forced the pain from my mind. With that I flipped myself forward on my only working hand also feet and high kicked one in the face.

It grew louder and sang._** 'Theres only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that obsever.' **_One came from my right and tried to punch my face which dodge easily. Compeletly heeled one in their foot which made a crack, snap, and crunch sound. The person (he) that got footed screamed a bit and again tried to punch my sides which was dodgeable. _**'Well baby, I'm a put on a show kinda girl. Dont like the backseat ,gotta be first.'**_ The person in front of me tried to help her friend which I grabbed both of his hands and threw him over my back and throwed him into her which knocked both down. _**'I'm like the ringleader. I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot. When I put on a show.'**_ The other guy who tried to stomp on me was coming forward which made my insides brace itself because I knew I cant dodge in time nor block it.

_**'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.'**_ There was a hard fist towards my face which broken my nose and had myself a nosebleed. I jump back on his second hit which missed me by an inch. He kept coming over and over and the most I could do was dodge. The pain only gotten a bit worse but still kept dodging until I threw one good punch. Which shot the guy back nearly a feet which impressed me but I knew I could do better.

When I got this much room of one and one half of a feet, I bolted towards the crowd of poeple. I moved faster than them, but I feel like I was slowing myself down. But it didnt matter when your being chased and having to dodge people. I never realised that I was in the back streets of Switerland, Crans-Montana. _**'I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, Hope that ya feel the same.' **_I know I have been running from South Italy, my upper Italy, Germany, and then down to Switerland. Great - just great. So I have been running and they still chase me?!

I kept dodging people and made around corners which was mostly left until I read a sign saying "'Welcome To France'". I am almost there. I can make it to big brother Francis house. It only a couple of blocks. I can make it. Until a sound of a gunfire echoed through the streets of two places. I was so close and I still run even though I was shot more than once in the chest which hurts. I know brother France have guns in his house.

As I kept running I finally made it. I was panting and blood dripping from my nose and mouth together to lose good enough blood to make a normal human pass out. Once inside locked the front door even though they have already tooken France they didnt went into his house. I never noticed that the song died down to mutters. As I went through his house I pulled out a good enough metal box that had a plus sign and a gun that had enough bullets to kill those three. But then I heard a sound.

Then I got hit pretty hard and darkness took my vision but I heard a voice. I sounded nothing like the three people but german like. It spoken with a worried voice. "Vont vorry Italy I vave vou!". And it was lights out.

~000~

**Authors note: I know I know I know! I dont own hetalia! I dont own music! What will happen!? If you wanna knw then stick around for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Gets Called

**Authors note: I dont own hetalia! Sorry out of character! And sorry if Italy was out of character but I had to make him a bit different enough. If I mispelled anything please let me know nicely please if you dont mind. I hope you like this. And any other character! Nor music!**

**I am changing it up to where if someone gets knocked out another person will takes his/her place. So far Italy is out so America! Its your turn! **

**America: Really? Alright you get to see the hero in action! **

**N. Italy: Good luck! **

"conversation" 'Mind talking/mimic/music names' _**'singing in the mind' **_**"sing outloud" **"'re-quote'" *translation*

~000~

(America's point of view)

I got a message from England to meet him at London. Which I had to get up from my warmly, welcoming bed to the hard, cold floors of oak wood. I quickly change until I noticed my chest. It was huge like two more inches than last time. I was so glad for that but I had to hurry to change from my batman shirt and pants to tan pollo and tan cargo pant.

I grabbed my ipod and plugged my headphones to hear 'We Are One' by 12 Stones which is a good band. But I hurriedly run down a few blocks and made it to the helipad. Where I can fly myself or get someone else do it. Well I wasnt in the mood and besides I wanted to test out something. So I grabbed the 'Skateborad' that can fly. When I took it the people who graud it they nodded at me. Which I gave a nod back.

I left towards the back door and threw it into the air. It caught itself in mid-air which I hopped on it. I remember the sciencist saying if you lean forward moves faster, lean backwards makes it slower, jump high makes it lift, stomp on it makes it go down. So I lean forward almost where I felt like that Sonic Riders game. I wanted it to move faster so I lean even more forward. I grabbed my ipod from my pocket to see 'Burn it to the ground' by nickelback playing which made me smile.

~~~time skip~~~

I rode like that for fifteen minutes until I made it to see a certain russian from the skies and after that Austria and Hungary walking together. Then another song played and started with **"Tears of joy, {fill blank}, with arms wide open"**. Which made me pick my ipod back again to see another song play. 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed which again another good artist. Then my phone rang through my headphones to see the call was from England. So I answered it with my simple heroic voice.

"Hello England!"

"America where are you?"

"I am only five minutes from you or maybe the head check of three."

"Make up your mind. Have you seen China? Or Germany, North Italy, and Japan?"

"No I havent from this lovely view dude. You should try it! It is amazing!"

"One I am not 'Dude' I am England. And Secondly I cant seemed to get ahold of them."

I though about it. Yesterday I tried to call Japan and he didnt answer so I called six maybe seven times and he didnt answer. Which bugs me a little. He always answer his phone even if he was/is/ or has been bathing.

"No I tried yesterday to call Japan but he didnt answer. I havent seen Germany, China, nor North Italy. Have you called Romano or Spain?"

"Yes I tried to call Romano but he didnt answer ,the bloodly git. And I already called Spain and he said that he couldnt call him. Plus the interseting part is that Romano's house has been recently searched and destoryed on the inside."

I was close to the building to see England sitting there alone and worried enough to drink StarBucks coffee. Even though it is expensive as hell but it is good. I really like there bananna bread which again good. But still if he is worried then something bad happened which makes me feel like I am not whole again. So I looked up to see a door and a helipad which I landed there. When I landed competely the skateborad changed from its beautiful light blue to this dead light grey.

"Hello? America?"

I snapped out and realized I was looking at the door and something strange view from the side.

"Yeah I am here just not answering and I made it just not in the building yet."

"Alright. Well when the others get here I will explain as much info I got."

"Alrighty see ya soon Iggy. Bye"

"Bye." he chuckled a bit from the other side.

With that the conversation ended. I grab the skateborad flyer and carried it towards the door and walked in. It was a good minute to finally see the meeting room where Russia, Hungary, Austria, Spain (who was mad as hell), England, Canada (had to think very hard for his name), Turkey, Greece, Cuba, Ukraine who've made it. I walked in the door to have Spain yell at me.

"Do'nde demonios que has estado! Hemos estado esperando ON YOUR ASS LENTO!" *WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOUR SLOW ASS!*

I looked at him in shocked for a second. I turn around and shut the door with an audio click sound of door being locked. "What seems to be the problem England?" I turn from happy to mature America talking which had everyones attention. England looked at me and nod. "Well its seems we cant get a hold of Romano, North Italy, France, Germany, China, Japan, and Belarus." When he mentioned Belarus I went into full mod of America's full attention because if Belarus got captured with Japan, Germany, and China, then shit was going down. I looked at him then to Spain. "Spain mind to tell us what happened yesterday on morning, 12 o'clock, and night when your with Romano? And anyone else who has info from the person who is missing do tell after Spain."

Russia spoke "Why do you care America?" with a frown on his face. I spoke back "Because if your sister got captured with Germany, Japan, and China then you have my attention and lets get to schedule people because this will be long." Spain started about his day yesterday about how Romano started to get leery or wary to be exact. Which was different and also how Romano started to feel his brother anxiety. Then to where Romano wanted to sleep at his house instead of Spains which made him worried a bit. With the info we had I took notes and asked time between and we got from seven in the morning through ten at night. And the day was on May 5, 2014.

I looked over to Russia and asked for his day with Belarus. So he spoke about his creepy sister's day. The date was the same and the time was 3 in the morning through mid night. And later we had info but not enough to pin point who is the next traget. Until England got a call from France which England answered right away.

"FRANCE!? Where the bloody hell are you frog!?"

There was a few muffles until Englands angered face disappeared into shock and worried.

"Prussia, calm down. Have you seen France and what about North Italy?"

England signed deeply but nodded at me.

"Alright ,Prussia were on our way, stay put." With that he put his phone back into his pocket. And spoke "I already know where Italy is but he is wounded badly. And Prussia is with him and we need to get there right away."

I nod at this and everyone got up while I got closer to the door. I heard the doornob move. Which had my attention and everyone else. England looked at me then a sound of a female went through the door. "The door is locked. And it now became quiet should we bust the doors down?" Another voiced replaced the female's voice. "On the count of three we will barged through the doors and capture them all."

~000~

**Authors note: I know I know I know but I am going to do this because I want to and I dont own anything. I know I mentioned Sonic Free Riders game and the skateborad but I dont mean those skateborads though... Yes those technically do fly but this flys. I dont own songs nor characters. I know I made another story but that one is on hold which is called "The Unspoken Desert" and I might change it but for now its on hold. **

**Songs: **

**We are one- 12 Stone**

**Burn it to the ground- Nickelback**

**With Arms Wide Open- Creed **

**America: Crap what will happen? **

**St. Helena: hehehahaha! You will find out later! :D **


	5. Chapter 5- Knock out gas

**Authors note: I dont own anything! Sorry if characters are out of place or charactist! I have to make them out of normal! This is still America's point of view but it will change later! Dont worry! **

"conversation" 'Mind talking/mimic/music names' _**'singing in the mind' **_**"sing outloud" **"'re-quote'" *translation*

~000~

(America's point of view)

There I was standing in front of the door. Two voices echoed my mind. Some how the world slowed down enough as I stand there upon unmoving. I was willing to move but my feet didnt obey me, they were like glued there. Until a silent sound that made my mind clicked. It was the sound of clips engulfed into the wooden door.

Those words echoed my mind as the bullets busted into the door. It wasnt natural to think the way I do. But sometimes they make me wounder upon these dreams. But I knew this wasnt a dream it was more of a nightmare like being. I was still standing there as the bullets exited out of the door and entered my chest.

Once the bullets hitted my chest, I got my feet to obey me to bolt away from the door. I looked over to the remaining of nations of the world. Some were scared like Hungary, some were furrious like Spain, some were worried like England (it seems to be), and some werent sure of like Russia. I looked over my wounds quickly and notified of where the bullets hit. Once finished I fished out my western revolver that England got for me on my 17th birthday and the day where I was still in the western area. Of cowboys, cowgirls making food or fighting like the men, childern playing or helping parents with work. Sometimes even learning all the new words that trailed off the elders mouths of the old days.

Of indians, buffalos, and their adventures. When I was in my own country or I could say my own world. I was the best with my revolver shooting enemies on my left flank and right. Sometimes on the roofs. I snapped out of my vision of old days and start cocking the trigger if needed until Russia crawled to my side. I looked at him and he looked at me with the same expression. The sound of guns ended a bit and I practically yelled at him but soon my voice dropped.

~~flash back~~

"Hehe. What cha' boys thinkin' about taken my town for?" I walked in front of an old man around maybe his 20's to his early 30's. He looked at me with a stren or a frown on his features.

"Your town... It's my town now boy so you beat cha' start running off to your mama." Him and his crew started laughing or giggle from the sight of a seventeen year old fighting off a bunch of 20's through 30's year old men. I nearly laughed my ass off.

"Hahahaha! As if you dirty scum. Once I done with you, you will have to be hunged by your buddies." Once I said that everything went silent. Almost dead like. Sure there were a few dustbowls roaming the streets, a few horses naging in the back ground. You would suspect some type of music to be playing as you stand in front of your enemy.

I smiled darkly a bit. Before they had the chance to pull out their weapons I already shot the leader in the left eye. I shouted "You better be getting home boys. Or mama will have to whip ya'." Like that they pulled there weapons and of course I shoot to my left and dodged some of there bullets. It didnt last long until they have to reload. So waiting for a few minutes reloading my weapon and the bullets ceased to end and just like that I jumped out and shot them all.

~~flash back ended~~

"So now what?" I looked at him while my revolver was still in my left hand.

He looked over at me and spoken "Kill these people and then go to Italy and Prussia."

I smiled at the idea but I know we would've been shot before we make it out the doors. Some how he understood what went through my mind. I looked over at England who is laying on the ground wincing in pain. I felt a little sorry but I knew we had to find a way to get out. Then a though came to my mind. I smiled at this idea as I looked at Ukraine. She seemed to noticed my smile as I gave her a signal to come here. When she did I asked her to search this place to find cloth anything that is cloth.

I called for Spain, Turkey, Greece, Canada, Cuba, Austria to help me and Russia to blockaid our position. I asked Hungary to help England to a safter place in the room, even though he complained that he have been in worst istuations. But really I didnt care, I the hero will get us out one way or another. Once finished we could work out a plan without worring about being shot.

"So America what's the big idea to blockaid our position? We are sitting ducks! How are we going to escape?" Cuba said with annoyance and anger. I looked at him. I was about to answer until Ukraine came back with hands full of curtains. I smiled at her and thanked her with my southern accent.

"Thanks sweatheart. Now to answer your question boys. I was thinking of a fairy tale of when Rapunzel was trapped in the tower. Well we could be like Rapunzel and use these curtains as like hair and climbed to the next window and work up for the others." They looked at me surprisingly as I some how though of fairy tales.

Until Cuba come back "So the whole time you though of fairy tales..." was mid finishing his sentance until Russia spoke.

"It is good idea da. No aruging lets do this and get Italy and Prussia and work our way back up." I was glad that the big guy was with me unlike Cuba.

~~time skip~~

After minutes of aruging of how we double tie these curtains we finally finished. So now who will go down and come back up? And yet we havent heard a voice back there in a while. Which makes me question if we should take the barricade down.

But then another sound came from the door of those people again talking about door being blocked. They've must have found out the door is blocked. Now what? Russia looked at me and voluntary said he will hold the curtains for who ever to climb downwards. I want to but I am hurt.

"So who will go down?" I asked loudly

"Well I will stay here incase Russia needs it." Canada said softly

"I am coming!" Cuba said

"Count me in." Turkey said along with Greece.

"No thanks but I will stay here to accompy England and Hungary." Austria normally would

"I am going down there too!" Spain nearly yelled his answer

"Besides they have Romano, I want one of them to be alive to get answers one way or another." Spain said again with hard core tone to send chills down your spine.

Russia looked at me and said I should stay for the better. I wanted to agree but I want to help as much as I could. Cuba agreed that I should stay to watch out of Russia's back incase of danger. Finally we agreed and we watched them leave to work their way up.

Just as they left the two people started to tear away the door into chips. Every second that they work there way up is a second that those people will be closer to us. I knew we need plan B incase. So Russia and I though about it and agreed that one of us should go down and get help.

"But how do we get down there, da. It is nearly seven stories even we wont survive that fall." Russia said. I look back at him.

"No need to be afriad red. Beside I have a skateborad that could fly you down there just dont let it out of sight." Just as I said it the top of the door was off. All head shot at that direction to see a girl. She had long ,flowing brown hair with green vibriant eyes, and her feature looked like 'Scream' painting which on top of that the horror movie 'Scream'. I want to run out the window but knew it would be far to late. She already had her gun out and her lazer was pointing at my chest.

She yelled at us to put our hands up and behind out heads. Which none of us did it until she pulled out some type of gernade. But all it did was puffed out some type of smoke. England was already coughing until he yelled "Knock out gas!..." then he fell limp. Everyone was unsure what to to but soon amlost everyone was out. I grabbed something and threw it at the window when I grabbed Russia and Canada who were the only ones closest to me. I ran towards the broken window to see the skateborad was ready and started flying towards France's place.

~000~

**Authors note: Here you go a long story! Enjoy this :D **

**I am sorry but I had to get Russia and Canada... I know I made two referances of two famous movies. Scearm picture and Scream the movie. Giving you heads up *sneek peak* I am going to make the next in Greece or Turkey point of view! Man I love this song! Misty Mountains Cold it is in two movies. One is Misty Moutains Cold trailer and The Hobbit- Unexprected Journey. If you want to hear song here is the link watch?v=8Q248ObGI1U it is a good song! so relaxing... Sorry for my rant :D **


	6. Chapter 6- Waking from a nightmare

Authors note: I dont own anything. "conversation" 'Mind talking themselves/mimic/music names' _**'singing in the mind' **_**"sing outloud" **"'re-quote'" *translation* {insert word}* _"someone mind talking back"_

(Greece's pov)

~000~

Finally we've made it just one level below them. Even though I am tried but once someone messes with my friends I will teach them a lesson. No one hurts my friends nor friend/enemy like friends who maybe haven't done anything to them without learning a lesson.

Poor England who is shot and worried. I feel like America is worried but trying to stay calm which is something surprisingly amazing for someone who is mostly a loudmouth, annoying, blabber mouth, and some what stupid.

I want some say something but I didnt. Because I knew there was no point aruging with Russia by his side. Turkey who was by my side was looking for something. I wasnt sure until it hit me. Those people have guns and we have almost nothing.

Just behind me was someone quietly but again loudly yelled in my ear. "Lets find some guns and kick thier ass. Then get those jackasses out of there." was the Cubian that shocked me enough to make me jump in surprise.

"Cuba you know that maybe they could- I dont know here you yelling. And agreeable to find some type of weapons even though I have my cat. I am pretty sure he could do something." I said quietly but loud enough to hear me. "You and your stupid cats. I could pay Germany five bucks for armies of dogs to destory cats."

I looked at him with my best death glare. Which almost lasted long until Turkey came over with four pistols. I wasnt sure why there were four until Spain took his. And I could almost tell what they were until we hear yelling from above and glass breaking. Which made us run towards the door not looking back at the window. Slowly we hear some thumping sounds of people stomping, falling, or plainly dead but nations couldnt die. So there not dead and hope that the people didnt get to them.

Quickly Turkey handed my gun to me and Cuba's new foundly weapon. For once I feel like we are missing something. Maybe a plan or something. Turkey quietly open the door without hesation and we rushed out quickly but silent as a ninja. I took my surroundings cautiously and quick. I saw four hallways, a pair of stairs that lead up and down, a sign that read "'Third Floor.'", and around seven or eight door on each wall, and a giant windows on each end about maybe 20x20 or more.

Cuba started to move from my left still point his gun just enough from his face. Same with Turkey but he was infront of us with sign languaging us. He started off looking at Cuba 'You will check this hallway for other weapons.' He didnt even looked at me but I knew he wanted me to follow. But before we went I hear Spain mutter something until Turkey shot back and signed him 'You are with Cuba.'

Technically he is like my mother slash father figure I sort of have. Same with Egypt but he is more of a brother figure to me. But me and Turkey go way back when I was younger and he wasnt as old as he is now ,but still then he was like a father. He show resemblance to a mother but more father symbol than anything. Sure he does show worriness and protect if any of us are harmed. Like the time we were in the hot tube (hot room xD) when he was stretching out my muscles. I told him my back hurt at the time and he told me to follow him to some place to help me with my back problems.

Of course I follow Turkey and Cuba plus Spain went off in another hallway. I was a little glad that Cuba isnt alone. We went down the hallway on the left while they went to the right. We need a few things like aid kit, some more ammo, and- wait how did Turkey find those four pistols? Really where did he find them and why were they here? I am sure the person or people who left them here are still here. But where though? And did they leave? Did someone hear the noise upstairs? The questions started to fog my mind as we walked slowly. Until we hear some banging and- wait gun fire?! Just like that we run out of the room and to see Cuba and Spain were shooting at something upstairs.

I started to feel this anger but yet I am scared a little. Wait is this place packed or did all the staff members left without another word? Because no one is screaming, not running out of thier rooms, nor even peeking out of there doors. Which now made me wonder. Where are the people when we got here? Turkey started yelling at them about something which made me snap out and fouced.

We ran to the other side of the stairs to see two people, one woman and one male, shooting back. They werent the greatest shooter in the world I mean the girl cant aim and she is just shooting at everything. While the other is shooting less but getting an a-okay shots. Like it left a scrape on Spain's left hand wrist. It isnt bleeding bad but lightly bleeding.

Cuba yelled "Damn! You cant shoot worth a damn! Just give up bitchs and hand up in the air!"

I looked at him with this oh-really look which he seemed to have noticed. "What?" Cuba asked but more angered than a questioning look. I signed deeply but spoke.

"Did you find other guns? That could be a little useful." His look was dull and it some how made me understand there were no other weapons. I some how grew angry by this which I ran back into the room. Ignoring orders from Turkey but fouce on a cup full of pens and pencils.

I shrugged it off and look around the room. I saw a few chairs that were wooden. So I grabbed one and smashed it enough to make sharp stakes. I wanted to save ammo incase if something happens. So once grabbed four wooden stakes and a cup of office suppiles. Just from the corner of my eyes I noticed a cleaning bottle. It was pure white, with a blue and white labbel called "'Bleach'" which made me smile.

I ran back to Turkey and saw they were pinned in one of the hallways. Cuba pulling Spain back, and Turkey trying to fight them. I stood there thinking then it hit me. I opened the bottle of Bleach and pour it all over the pens, pencils, and the wooden stakes. I pulled out my gun and moved it some where in my pants. Which I didnt care at the time but I didnt want them to take it. I remember Japan teaching me a few moves about hit, throwing, and blocking objects coming at you. So I went into position and throwen the pens first. Just in the same time I prepared myself for a fight in seconds to high jump kick in the air.

Which my feet hit the objects and a couple hit the girl's shoulders. The man looked at me with anger. I showed the same emoution to him as well when I reached down to pick up the skates, I only grabbed two. He looked at the girl beside him and I noticed several stuffed bags which made me wonder how are we going to get them out? Or how are we going to make it out?

I should've paid attention because the guy was running straight at me with a balled up fist. I quickly dodged it by moving to his right and moving the spikes to slash on his back. But luck for him, he was quick but I can be quicker learning from my battles from being Aceint Greece. I know my battles were mostly spears and swords but now it changed to sticks that have cleaning supplies on it.

Just like that I hear Turkey screamed in pain. I turned my head fast enough to see the girl was about to kill him which now full pissed me off completely. I acted by throwing one of the sticks at her, which stricked her in her side. Blood gushing out fast but slowly as well. I turn my attention to the guy by dodging his attacks. I try to strick at him but I only managed a few scratches on his arm. But of course they were bleeding a bit badly.

So I gripped the stick enough that my knuckles were white and I hit him on the head. The wood burst into tiny peices of wood shattering. He backed up shakin' a bit as I grabbed his hair and forced him to hit my knee in full force. I did that for mearily a few seconds each attack I did ,I add hatered.

The only way this guy is still alive is if he breathes through his mouth. So I simply throwed him at a wall and pulled out my pistol. Without another though I shot the girl. The world slow down as I took the shot. The bullet slowly flew out of the barrel to a small flash but yet bright as hell and left a _swish_ sound as it cut the air into two. Then _splish, spash, crunch, snap, crackle, and pop_ was the sound of the bullet entering the girls left eyeball to see gushes of blood slowly pouring down as a water balloon brusting. Then realisation enter my mind and it return to normal speed.

I looked at Turkey who was a bit stunned, Cuba give me a darkly smile or grin, and Spain who is out of it. I rushed over to the bags to see almost all the nations there sleeping in their peaceful mind let them. I looked at them and they understood.

I spoke "Cuba go get the black SUV in the back. And Turkey keep an eye on the guy."

With that Cuba ran off and Turkey was watching the guy who hasnt moved in a while. I open every single bag to find that only America, Russia, Canada, and Englnd are missing. It made me a little annoyed but I have a feeling that America would find a way out one way or another. I am not sure about England but I am sure I can ask the Nordic's if they know where England is.

It wasnt long until Cuba came back up and telling us to grab people. I grabbed the man who I attacked and tied his hands together with curtain ropes which are strong if used wisely. One by one we moved almost all the nations to the SUV until Hungary started to stir awake in my arms. When she did I said "It's okay Hungary. Your safe." With that she nodded at me and went into a deep slumber.

When we put the nations in there we were about to drive to Frances house. Until Cuba and Turkey were aruging on who drives which made me a little angry until I sort of yelled "Turkey you fucking drive and Cuba if Turkey start to get tired then you will drive! Done deal now good night."

And I climbed into the van and snuggle with Hungary who wanted to hug someone which I didnt mind besides everything started to go smooth.

The only questions in my mind is 'Why are they taking nations, Why are they attacking us, and Why attack Italy and a few other countries?" Then I welcomed the darkness to engulfed my dreams of cats, rainbows, and little bloodshed nightmares.

~000~

**Authors note: I dont own hetalia! Sorry out of character! And sorry if Italy was out of character but I had to make him a bit different enough. If I mispelled anything please let me know nicely please if you dont mind. I hope you like this. And any other character! Nor music!**


	7. Chapter 7- Satellites Blood

Authors note: I dont own anything. "conversation" 'Mind talking themselves/mimic/music names' _**'singing in the mind' **_**"sing outloud" **"'re-quote'" *translation* {insert word}* _"someone mind talking back"_

(North Italy pov)

~000~

It wasnt long until we hacked into the satellites. I know I was typing faster than a teenage girl texting which said alot about me. This went for nearly six hours until Prussia called back in a calm spoken tone.

"Hey Feli, I got in Russia's satellites. Did you get America's?"

"Yeah I did Prussia. Now how about we try to track the others."

"Okay Feli. Do you need coffee or anything else to drink?"

I turn from the computers to see Prussia had a bit of red eyes. I gave him a slight smile from the corners from my lips.

"Some coffee would be good about now. If you dont mind."

"Of course not Feli, I dont mind and I will be back here in a few."

With that he dashed off while I took care of my search. I found Austria and Hungary didnt turn off their phones. Well thats great, makes my search short to look for. I went straight into searching mod until I hear a sound of someone screaming. I rushed out to see one of those people found us and are now stabbing Canada.

I stood there blank. A bit lifeless but now annoyed. I gritted my teeth until one spoke.

"Ah there you are. Do you know how easy you are to find? Hehe..." the man 1 said

I mutter under my breath until America yelled something.

"You bastard! Unhand my brother! Now!"

"Da, I agree, unhand Canada now." Russia pulls out his 'magic' cane from his left boot.

I competely ran forward and ran to the side of the wall. America and Russia followed right behind but America went straight ahead while Russia running on the other side of the wall. I was the first person to hit the man. I clinched my fist and did my blow on him, which landed on the side of his jaw line. And there was a _crack_ sound from him. America rushed in behind me and high kicked him square in the chest. Which I moved fast enough to take Canada away from the fight.

Then Russia came last and swung his cane right in the guys face which flung him to the other side of the wall and he rolled down the three story stairs that seemed to never end. I looked back onto Canada and saw the wound. The knife was in his gut which wasnt too bad but bad enough that he was bleeding badly. America was about to come towards us until I spoke.

"America and Russia check down stairs in case there are more of those people. I got Canada. And try to find Purssia."

They nodded at me and I could tell that America didnt want to leave his brother but I have to send him some where else at this moment. Canada lightly spoke which I didnt hear. I moved both hands under this body. One moved under his back and the other under his legs but near the knees. He sort of flinched a bit but got confortable real fast. Which I lifted him easily and carried him into one of the bedrooms. And after laying him down I ran into the closet and hurrily pulled out a few sheets and ripped them up. I go back to the bed with the canadian trying to lift himself enough to lay upright. Which of course he flinched when the blade streched his mucels.

Which made him bleed more which I spoke again for him to hear.

"If you keep moving ,you will bleed out more blood than those blood drive could take. And try to stay still okay?"

He looked at me and I see a frown apon his face which I only sighed lightly. I slowly took the knife out which he was almost about to yell when I stopped. He only nod at me to contuied. Which I swiftly and safely pulled the knife out without it harming anything else. He only bit his lips which were now bleeding. I didnt mind but I was a little sad that he bit his lips.

I looked at him and I remembered that mio fratello, my big fratello. He might be hurt or... or... 'No I cant think like that... We are almost there Romano... We are so close to you... I am so, so, soooo close to you... I feel so lost without you... I am sorry if I am breaking down on you now...'

I looked back at Canada who is still laying there but slowly trying to stay awake. "Ve~ Canada you should sleep. Your going to need it."

~000~

Authors note: Sorry for short chapter, I trying to get into the mood to post the chapters but I have been working on this one. Arugggg... Hope you enjoy!

Mio fratello- Big brother

fratello- brother

I plan on making the next chapter with Greece's pov again, or Prussia, or America's or someone else. We might even get to go into the hunters mind. Tell me what you think! Bye~!


	8. Chapter 8- Drug shots

Author note: I dont own Hetalia or anything. "conversation" 'Mind talking themselves/mimic/music names'

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY UPSETTING...

~000~

(Hunters pov)

How can a weak man disappear undetective for 24 hours with no friends. No matter I have his friends and family here to suffer his causes. I should make them punish for his actions. Why not this England nation suffer. 'Hehe, yeah make him suffer for Italy's actions.' But before I could my agents Harrell and Thompson came in without knocking which made me a little mad but not enough as Italy did.

"Sir, We have words of agent Nelson that Italy is in France's house. What are your orders?" Agent Thompson said before I could tell them to leave. Which made me smile darkly and I could feel a few frowns and snarls from them. I looked at them "I say flush them out one way or another. Bring them here, when they are out."

Harrel and Thompson noded at my request and hurried off. I turn around and punched the only family Italy has. Romano stiffed and did nothing as he let his blood flow down from the side of his face. I gave him a second before I grabbed a hand full of his hair. Finally we meet eye to eye. His eyes burn in anger while I smiled at him. Even though I am smiling, I know I would have to break him down. One way or another.

I let go but I walked over to a disgusting, worn out german. He looked at me with a snarl which I had to smirk darkly. Then the idea hit me. How about a 'little' rough house with some medicine. I sure they will like it. But I want to test it on someone but who... I turn to look at England. He was still out so why not.

I walked over to him and uncuffed his chains to re-chained him onto the metal chair in the center of the room. Even with the low lighting I could see his face. I know they could see him until Romano yelled in fury "LEAVE TEA BASTARD ALONE! LEAVE US ALONE YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!"

I could help but laugh at this, his yelling. He still doesnt sound broken, no matter I will break him. As I laugh I heard someone yanking their chains which I turned to see France. His 'beautiful' eyes were no long full of love and life it is now broken, lifeless, and anger mix in one. I love this, their fury, their anger, depression, sadness, hatered, and hopeless. I love that. It makes my job worth while.

Even if it does pay extreamly well, it still makes me give that crocodile toothy grin to make even the big bad Grinch wince in pain. I walked over to the tray to find seven differnet shots, needles, and other utensils. So I grabbed a bottle and filled the two shots. I went over to Romano which we had a bit of struggle until I tied his arms down. With that I gave his medicine which it will only last for half the night. to him it will be almost three days. Knowing drugs will mess with the brain.

Once I was finished with Romano I headed over to England who just woke up. I smiled at this. "Ah, good your awake. Now lets get this on the road." He was looking around to find something or someone. "Wha-Who the bloody hell are you?! Where the bloody hell am I?!" seemed to have spooked him. Thats good start me. Good now for his punishement. I moved from the shadows with a darkening frown. I clinched my fist and began punching once the shot was in the tray. As I punched him ,repeatedly, I could slightly hear chains moving slightly around. England was a little shocked at first from his expression until I punched him again. It lasted at least five minutes but today I knew them alive. Bruised but alive.

His face was slowly getting this blue, black, and purple color of a grape. I still hit him as he cried in pain. Finally I was finished as his blood spilled on the floor, his clothes, my clothes, our hands, and my boots. I walked back to the tray and gave him his medicine again which he yelped which gave me ,my famous crocodile grin which seemed to last longer than a second.

I was finished with him anyways. Which I walked out to see one agent holding a folder. He said "Sir we lost two more angents. We are waiting if agent Nelson is in troble or dead."

"Why should we care for that bastard. We need these freaks alive and brought here. But our primary goal is Italy and America. Both sides of America. We can deal with Russia and a few of the others later."

"Understood sir!" with that he leaves down the million hallways of steel, iron, and a few metals. Now I started walking north from the 'TCR' and though to myself 'lets hunt us some Southern America or spacifically Confederate America. This is going to be fun.'

~000~

Authors note: Sorry for another short story! Sorry for bad chapter as well!


End file.
